Revenge
by AmenToTheMangaBible11
Summary: It was her day off, gosh darn it, and she had to spend it in a political meeting all because her "best friends" and "loving husband" just HAD to have her there. She was determined to get her revenge before the end of the day, but how? ...Blood bending is some useful stuff, ne?- Rated M purely because of a bit of crude humor. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** So... I definitely don't own this world, these characters, or anything from Avatar... But if you squint really hard you'll notice that I do own the plot! A/N at the bottom. Enjoy!

Revenge

Katara was bored out of her mind. She desperately wanted to lay her head down on the table and sleep through the meeting, but seeing as a dignitary from every nation, not to mention the Avatar, were all gathered around the large map spread over the surface she wished was a pillow, a nap would probably be frowned upon. She secretly cursed the young man giving a speech, Zuko, and even the two men beside him; Sokka, and Aang. She almost groaned.

Katara's plans for today had been to relax, sleep, and eat a meal so big she was sure to regret eating it afterwards. It was just to be a day for herself. But no, the 'Fire Lord', 'Avatar', and 'Water Tribe Representative' just had to drag her along to a meeting to discuss something about the new trade routes between the earth kingdom and the fire nation. She was hopelessly lost.

Zuko finally took his seat as the meeting finally took a turn to finish. Katara had never felt the urge to sigh in relief as much as she had right then, and she once had to do Sokka's laundry. Zuko turned to Aang to confirm the meeting's termination, only to have the earth kingdom's rep ask a long winded and drawn out question. There was a loud thump and a small whimper of pain from his direction, and Katara turned her blue eyes to Toph with a knowing look and a smirk. She hadn't seen the little blind girl smile so wide in ages. She might have even looked innocent had she not cracked her neck and knuckles loudly while entertaining the room's occupants with her ear-to-ear grin.

The rep that had accompanied Zuko immediately launched into an answer for the man that was currently nursing his injured foot under the table; this was going to take a while.

Katara groaned inwardly at the looks of general interest on her friends' and the two older men's faces as Zuko's assistant began his lecture about how live animals being transferred between lands had to meet certain accommodations and what exactly each one of them was for every animal. Katara cursed her friends again. To pass the time while she tuned out the informant, she began thinking of ways to demolish her best friends without actually killing any of them.

'Freeze them to the toilet would work, but no... I'd have to follow them to the bathroom for that and guys go standing more often then not. Bending water over them while they train would be funny, but wait... I did that to Sokka and he thanked me. I could flood the harbor, but Zuko might actually kill me.' Then it hit her, and she almost laughed out loud in pure hilarity at what she planned to do. 'This is gonna be good.'

. . . . .

He felt hot. The large room was quickly becoming stuffy, and sweat was soon dripping down his back under his light robes. Zuko was miserable, as to where just moments ago, he'd been fine, maybe even a little cool. And then he felt it. All his blood ran down south to the forming tent in his trousers. Zuko swallowed dryly and fingered his collar.

. . . . .

Sokka had an almost pained expression on his face. Because, well, he was in pain. He felt himself twitch just slightly, then both of his legs went numb and he became hyper sensitive to the delicate cotton of his undergarments rubbing against the current cause of his massive irritation. He felt his pants grow a little tighter every time he tried to fight the sensation down. God, this meeting was taking way too long.

. . . . .

Aangs' face hurt, but he spread his toothy grin just a little wider. He almost looked constipated. He shuffled around in his chair uncomfortably, and forced both of his hands over the problem in his lap in an attempt to hide it from the room's other, more female, occupants. It was beginning to pulsate in time with his rapid heartbeat, and he felt like he would explode at any minute.

. . . . .

Now Katara wasn't dense, nor was she stupid; she wasn't missing the death glare her husband was giving her, she was just blatantly ignoring it. She continued to manipulate her fingers under table innocently, until she pulled her index finger in a 'come hither' motion. She watched gleefully as all three young men practically choked.

She watched Aang's face turn white, and Sokka's eyes roll back in his head before he tried to play it off with a yawn and stretch. Then she turned her eyes to her husband, who appeared to have a serious case of the bedroom eyes. He must have forgotten where he was.

Katara mouthed out 'End the meeting' as discreetly as she could so as not to attract attention. Zuko's eyes instantly hardened. 'Guess that's a no.' Katara smiled sweetly before closing her fist and jerking it behind her in a flawless imitation of a muscle spasm. She watched all three of their faces as they attempted to keep them from contorting with extreme pleasure.

Aang fell to the ground with a loud, painful sounding groan, and was soon followed by Sokka, whose chair was added to the mix when it toppled over with him. Zuko slammed his hands down on the table with a resounding boom.

"We're finished here!" He slumped back tiredly into his seat and placed a hand over his flushed face. "Dismissed." Katara grinned and stood. She pushed in her chair delicately and walked over to Zuko. She kissed him once before heading to the door everyone else had exited through.

She stopped at the door and turned around just slightly to lean on the frame. "Blood bending is some useful stuff, ne?" She left with a chuckle.

The three dignitaries with no dignity turned to each other. "Sokka." Zuko's voice was strained.

"Yes?" Sokka asked as he threw a hand to the table top and tried to stand.

"Never invite your sister to a meeting on her day off again."

Aang sighed, then slapped the water tribe man upside the head before he lifted the chair up off the ground. Sokka sighed heavily while staring at his feet with a pout on his face.

"Yes sir."

. . . . .

1. And that's all she wrote hun! Whew, really short, and not much to it, but I just had to write it down.

2. So, I got this whole idea just from watching that one somewhat creepy episode of Avatar where Katara learns blood bending and all that. Cool episode. True story.

3. Well, it got me thinking of all the bad or scary stuff someone could do with blood bending, and then it got me thinking of what my friends would do if they could blood bend. Oh God, not going into that...

4. I wasn't trying to come up with a story or anything, but then this whole thing came to me in a dream, and when that happens, all us authors know that we just have to write the basic idea down at four in the morning. I just wish I wrote better at four in the morning, because my outline looked more like a grocery list written in Arabic.

5. Hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned for my latest update on Inner Turmoil, and maybe even an introduction to a new story... If you want to know more, leave me a message and I'll try to get back to you! *_beep*. _Uhh... Oops, wrong machine.

R & R, loves you all, AMB11!


End file.
